The Community Outreach and Translation Core will provide ethical training to Formative Center researchers. The core will also provide a wide range of educational and consultation services, largely centered on research ethics, with Women and Infants Hospital staff, IRBs at Women and Infants Hospital and Brown University. Women and Infants Hospital patients. and Brown faculty and students. This core will also engage with the broad Rhode Island community in understanding potential environmental exposures and their potential health impacts. Some of this will stem from the research projects of the Formative Center, but will extend further to a wide range of environmental health education that can improve children's lives! Some of that education deals with chemicals and compounds that are being studied in the research projects (e.g. arsenic and phthalates) and some with more general children's environmental health topics. The research basis of this Formative Center proposal is on in utero exposures, and this lends itself to public health education because pregnant women and their spouses increasingly pay much attention to diet, alcohol and tobacco ingestion, and environmental exposures. The Community Outreach and Translation Core will become a center for children's environmental health resources for the Rhode Island community. By providing such resources, as well as carrying out broad environmental health education, the Core will contribute to overall community capacity-building. The Core's work will encompass the following aims: Specific Aim 1: Develop ethics model for the research use of fetal tissue and provide ethics education and consultation to Formative Center staff. Specific Aim 2: Provide ethics education, outreach, and consultation for hospital staff and IRB. Specific Aim 3: Provide education and capacity-building for patients. Specific Aim 4: Provide education and capacity building for the broad public, both in Rhode Island and nationally. Specific Aim 5: Provide education for the overall Brown University community. Specific Aim 6: Publish research articles on ethics of fetal tissue research.